Once And Two Again
by Miss SashA1709
Summary: This Is a story in progress. Sashais my character. For her 13th birthday, Sasha and her un-stable father are traveling to Georgia to see her mother who left them long ago. Along the way she meets two kids in her hotel complex. Three stories of different people. Each memory reveals each one's past...


Once and Two again

This story starts out with two stories three different people. Each story lies beneath another…..

Sasha

For my 13th birthday, instead of shoes, cloth, money I got mail. But it was a letter from my mum. You'd think I'd be happy, but I'm not. She left our family for about 5 other men. Or so I was told. My dad took me into our van and we drove away. I couldn't help but start crying. I wanted to see her but I also didn't.

"This is going to be a great trip, and at least try to have fun" my father said.

"How could I, this is a huge waste of time. Remember Maya is having her birthday party this week but NOOO im traveling 2,000 miles to some fucked up town in Georgia just to see some slut that you made a mistake of having a child with."

There was a strange silence in the car. I was startled when his hand wiped across my cheek. I guess I had it coming. She was my mother after all. I don't even remember clearly what happened. It happened on a dark day, it was raining. I remember this because daddy was pulling me by my arm to a rusty mini-van. I remember my mum standing there surrounded by 2 other figures. Someone was calling my name.

_~SASHA~_

_~SASHA~_

Over and over again I hear my name, until the door slammed and I could no longer hear them. After about 20 minutes later I fell asleep. I dreamt of a woman. She had her arms out. I reached out but nothing happened. I woke up to the sound of my father's voice.

"We're here" he said halfway out the car.

"Where are we?"

"The hotel"

"You never said anything about a hotel"

"Well now you know"  
"I want to get this FUCKING trip over and done with"

It was to my surprise that he didn't slap me. He just walked away. I followed him in silence. It was your average hotel. There was a ton of kids my age and cute boys so I guess that was the only good part about this trip. We were placed in room 7-D. The moment we stepped in I was happy. The biggest flat-screen T.V I've ever seen in my life, a kitchen with an electric stove and oven, two door refrigerator and two sinks. I had a single bedroom with a clear view of the boys changing room. Daddy called me out and said he is stepping out for a few minutes and I was free to explore the hotel.

And like any other boy crazy girl I was happy when he said those words. So I gave him his hug and kiss good-bye and he left. 6 minutes later I was out the door in my bathing-suit and to the pool.

When I arrived at the pool I was happy when some kids my age were there. I had my eyes on one of the boys. He was alone and kinda shy. He was squished into the corner. So I jumped in and swam to him. He was startled when I greeted him.

"Hi, my name is Sara, and yours?"

"Um… hi….m…m…m…y….n…ame ….i…s …..um…A…A…..A…A….A….Alex."  
"Well nice to meet you Alex!"

When I inched closer to him he backed away. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and he was blushing the whole time. It was so cute. I followed his eyes and saw what he was staring at. I looked down and saw that there was a huge hole in the left Brest area. I jumped up and noticed so did he. The rest of our conversation was awkward because everything from my chin was under water. When it was midnight we headed back to our hotel rooms. We stood out in the hallway for about an hour just talking. So we said out Good-Bye's and he vanished into his room. I walked to 7-D and tried to go inside. It never accord to me that you needed a card to get inside your room. Dad took with him. I was dripping wet and stranded in an air-condidtoned hallway. So when the maid came around she let me in. Dad wasn't there. Its 4:30am and I just hoping that nothing happened to him. At 9:23am I waken up by the sound of laughing. I jumped out of bed. It was dad. He wasn't walking steady and he was pale.

"Hey Da…daddy" I said

He turned. It was like he didn't know me.

"Daddy?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME ALEX, NOWWWWWW DADDY IS WORKING, WORRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Who is Al…al…al..ex?"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY, Y..YOU ALWAYS TOOK AFTER YOUR MOTHER YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

I stepped closer to him. For once, I was scared of my father. The closer I got the more he inched away.

I get it…..

Dad is drunk.

I got angry. Why. That's the reason mom left. She developed a habit. I snached a brow bag from his left pocket and shouted:

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DO AT NIGHT HUH, YOU REALLY ARE A DUMB ASS. YOU COMING HOME DRUNK ISNT GONA HELP YOU."

"SHUT UP ALEX, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!"

This time I inched back. He got closer to me.

"Please dad, get back"

The closer he got the higher he raised the empty bottle in his hand. The only thing I could think of is my blood on the bottle. My dad in jail.

_~scream~_

_~scream~  
~scream~  
~scream~_

_~He's not himself~_

_~defend~_

"**STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"**

**I screamed as loud as I could. **

**Fear**

**Sadness**

Before he could hurt me the security people came and taimed father.

At the station they did a test on him. Atually several. One to see if he was crazy and one to see if he was drunk.

They thought he was crazy because before leaving the hotel, he kept screaming

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER ALEX, YOU WILL FOR THIS!"

I followed them out. I saw a line of people just stairing I fear. All except Alex he looked scrared.

I was driven back to the hotel. I was alone. Alex came over. We talked for a long time. So about 2 hours later he herd several knoks on the door. When I opened it was a girl. She was holding a gift-basket. She charged in.

(Sasha: Normal Print)

(Alex: Slanted Print)

(Sara: Bold Print)

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Well hello Mister. You sure are cute. My name is Sara, Whats yours, I love meeting new people in the **_**buildings**_**. My family and I live **_**in appartment building 7-A. Im looking for Miss Sasha. Is she here? Oh yeh I said live, my mum has a job in the hotel. Its been like this for 3 whole years. Every Year she works here our room gets upgraded. WOW our places look like twins. So is Sasha here?**

Um yeh this is she. And thank you very much Umm-

**Sara, Sara doslin. Funny story. I never met my mother and father. So I have my mothers last name. Im an only child. I always wondered what it would feel like to have a sibling. Would it be fun? Or would it be boring? Idk, yeh I say Idk. Im to lazy to say I don't know so it's the easy way out I guess.**

_Um thank you Sara. My name is Alex. I've been living here for about 5 years. I work with the maids. Its not fun but hey I could be on the street. Oh, I have a question, you said that you have your mothers hast name. Do you mean your step mother or your birth mother?_

**My step mothers….. so sara, have you met your birth mother before how about you Alex?**

I met my mom before. But I was like really young so I don't remember her face. But one day I remember was the split. My dad took me. He's the one that was arrested that other day.

**That was your old-man!? I thought he was another one of them. Oh well. Did he seem to know you Alex. He kepy saying your name over and over again. **

_Sorry, never met him. Wait now that I think about it he came inside the hotel pretty late last night _ intoxicated. He kept yelling at me not to tough his baby and that ill pay or something.

Well I think im gona have to live here. Im gona try the maid service. Hey Alex, we'll be able to work together.


End file.
